Plungers have been used since time immemorial to unclog jammed plumbing, such as sinks and toilets. It is inevitable that every plunger put into use will eventually come into contact with human waste. After a conventional plunger has been used to free a clog in a toilet, the user is faced with the unappealing task of cleaning the plunger of residual matter and returning the plunger to wherever it is stored when not in use. This clean up problem has bedeviled the users of plungers for as long as plungers have been in existence. Additionally, the design of a plunger head requires that it perform like a bellows in order to function properly. Thus, plunger heads in general have a tendency trap matter therein, and make effectively cleaning the plunger very difficult. This difficulty is exacerbated by natural human aversion to having human excrement contacting human hands.